Till Death Do Us Part
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: What would happen if Catherine found Vincent and he still had his memories if he not lost them. But when Vincent is shot trying to get Catherine out of the warehouse and is exposed. When he finally passes out and Catherine and J.T come up with a fake name for him to call for a ambulance what will happen when they do find out his fake name. (Full Summary in the story)


**Till Death Do Us Part**

**By: Kristy & Cassie **

**My cousin had a lot of say in weather or not I would update this story so I made a deal with her that she would help me rewrite the story so here is and we hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Beauty and the Beast (2012) or its actors.**

Full Summary: What would happen if Catherine found Vincent and he still had his memories and had not lost them. But when Vincent is shot trying to get Catherine out of the warehouse and is exposed. When he finally passes out and Catherine and J.T come up with a fake name for him to call for a ambulance what will happen when they did find out his true name what will happen for Vincent and Catherine. Will it make things better for them or will it only make things worse.

Back three Months ago...

J.T had found Vincent on a video camera outside of the town. Catherine knew that it was him but J.T was not conveinced that it was him.

"Catherine what if it is not him"

"and if it is J.T"

"go I will meet you there with Tess go"

Catherine went to the address and arrived late in the afternoon. She parked where no one could see the her car and ran to the inside of the gate when they opened. Catherine knocked out the to guards that where outside by the doors and got into the warehouse. She snuck up on the men that where up close on Vincent guarding him with every inch of there lives making sure he did not get away from them. But Vincent spotted Catherine and knew it was her. Catherine threw her badge against the wall of the warehouse leading the guards away from Vincent. Catherine ran to him and grabbed the key that unlocked the chains that were holding him to the chair. But by the time that Catherine got him unlocked they knocked Catherine out and tided her up on the bars that where a few feet from Vincent. The men had left to go get something to drink and left them by them self's in the warehouse. They figured that they wouldn't get away because of how they had them seperated in the room.

"Vincent you alright"

"yes I am fine you"

"I am okay we have help on the way J.T said he was going to Tess and then headed this way"

"okay that makes me feel a little better"

"what"

"nothing but I promise I will find a way to get you out of here I sware no matter what it takes"

"I am not leaving with out you Vincent"

"promise you leave me behind if it comes down to it"

"I can not promise that"

"fine"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

I few hours later Tess and J.T arrive to find them still tided up and the guards are still gone.

"Catherine, Vincent thank god"

"Tess"

"we are getting you guys out of here now"

They where about out of the warehouse when guns are fired and Vincent is hit.

"Vincent! I am here"

"go please"

"no I am not leaving J.T help me"

J.T and Catherine help him to her car. Where Catherine drives Vincent back to were they live. Catherine and J.T lay him on the bed and J.T gets the medical supplies to take care of Vincent's bullet wound. J.T comes over and Catherine helps Vincent take his shirt off.

"oh my god that is bad J.T"

"I know they hit and artery that is why it isn't healing"

"what are you saying"

"he needs a hospital"

"no"

"Vincent if you don't you can die don't you understand that I love you that much to loose you like this"

"still I am in hiding I am suppose to be dead"

"you are dieing"

"Catherine go so you do not have to watch me die"

"I am not leaving you"

"please just go I will be fine"

Vincent the gets up and walks and couple of steps and passes out.

"J.T call for help"

"but"

"just do it now"

They then call for help because Vincent was not answering them and was bleeding pretty bad. With in two hours Vincent was in surgery for repairs on the artery that was hit. The doctor came back with the news that he was in his room and was awake. J.T and Catherine went to his room to see for them selfs. But he told Catherine something that she will never forget.

"Catherine maybe we should tell them the truth of who I am maybe this is a sign that we are destined to be together"

"what are you kidding me Vincent'

"no I am not"

"I will go tell the nurse because they have not taken any of your information yet"

Catherine was about to leave when the nurse came in with the paperwork for his information.

"okay we need you name and everything like your address and everything"

"he will do that"

Catherine then helped him fill out the forms and he signed his signature on the bottom of them. The nurse came back and went to put the information into the computer. When his name came up with a death certificate the nurse asked if it was okay for them to get some DNA to test it and why so they got some of his DNA and ran it. They came back and said we were telling the truth a couple of days later Vincent was home and his death certificate had been wiped from the systems. He had moved in with Catherine so they could be a normal couple for once in there relationship. Catherine got up the morning after Vincent's staples had been taken out to find him gone out of the apartment.

"Vincent you here"

He then comes back threw the apartment door with a bag in his hand from the jewerly store at the end of the road.

"what is in the bag Vincent"

"nothing it is your birthday present for tomorrow so you can wait"

"really you never give a present on the day it is always the day before"

"okay"

Vincent pulled the box out of the bag and pulled a ring from the box.

"that isn't"

"will you marry me Catherine?"

"yes yes of coarse I will marry you"

Vincent placed the ring on her right around the time Tess decided to let her self into the apartment.

"oh my god did you just get engaged"

"yes"

"let me see it oh my god it is so pretty give me a hug"

"Tess will you be my maid of honor"

"yes and congrads to you both and I mean that guys you guys are suppose to be married and you where willing to be together married or not you where ready to stand by there not matter what"

"and we are we will be together forever no"

Vincent then kissed Catherine and they forgot that Tess was in the room. Tess clapped to try and snap them out of it.

"Hello you to snap out of it"

"sorry Tess"

"it is okay but Catherine are you going to come to work to day"

"no just tell everyone I am taking a personal day today"

"okay will do"

"bye Tess"

Tess then, headed off for work and Catherine had the idea to leave town for a couple of days. Vincent went and got the suitcases and they packed for the weekend. Catherine hoped the weekend would be full of fun and they would have a wonderful time. Catherine let Vincent drive up to the lakehouse because they decided not to take the squad car. Catherine thought all the way up there that she was getting married. Her and Vincent could finally, have a life together. Because if Vincent was killed now murifield would be arrested for murder. But now there is going to be wedding and they will be together forever.

One Year Later..

It has been a year now from the day Vincent purposed to Catherine. She was ready for the wedding in two days. Vincent and Catherine had even stayed at her fathers some nights for dinner and did not get home until early the next day. Catherine had not spent that much time with her father in a long time. But with the wedding getting closer every second. Vincent knew wants they got married that Catherine will be spending more time with him than her father. But he would be family and would be forever the minute they say there vows.

Catherine

I am getting married in two days I can not believe it. When me and Vincent first got together there was no chance of us getting married or having kids. But all of that has changed before I could blink. With Vincent now being alive to the public again. He now gets his military benfits from them and it is a lot of money to be getting now for me at least. I am use to the detective pay checks witch is just enough to get threw the bills and put food on the table. My wedding dress he payed for and didn't even see yet. The red dress I wore to the that opening gallo for the muesum. But this time I had one made that is white for the wedding. I hope that Vincent will like it just like the red one. But I guess we will see in a day I guess because I am now getting ready for bed after I feed my fiance.

"Catherine what is for dinner"

"turkey"

"no no I do not like that"

"kidding cheeseburgers you dork"

"oh okay that make me feel a lot better and sounds good"

"okay your food is on the counter I am going to get a shower"

"you are not eating"

"after my shower I am burning up and I hope that the shower will help me cool off"

"okay I love you"

"I love you more"

"okay you win"

Catherine took a shower, ate and went to bed. She was extremely tired Vincent thought of post poneing the wedding because it looked like she was getting sick. But the next morning she refused for the wedding to be post poned. So it is going on as planned and she will not stop the wedding for anything in the world. She was getting ready to go to the bridal store to pick up her dress and drop it of at Tess's so I do not see it witch it does not matter. I want to make her happy to the best of my ability. With had spent over ten thousand dollars for this wedding. Catherine and the decorations, flowers. Bridesmaid dress, and her dress. She has purchased so much I have lost count in most of it. She was gone three hours because the dress store wanted to make sure the dress fit her right before they had her pay the last amount of money on it. Tomorrow was the wedding and she would soon be my wife I could tell that she was getting more woried that murifield would bust into the wedding and destroy it. When she got home I had lunch on the stove and was about done.

"what are you cooking"

"grilled cheese and a side salad"

"if you do not mind I will just take the salad please"

"why"

"never mind give a one for the grilled things"

"okay why are you going to the bedroom"

"I have to but my hair piece up so you do not see it"

"okay"

"Vincent you know I have put my heart into this wedding but you know I am just trying to make this a fun day for my family"

"I will be family to them once we say I do tomorrow"

"you know you have to go to J.T's tonight Vincent"

"why Catherine"

Catherine walked over and wrapped her arms around Vincent.

"I want to do this thing traditional because this is going to be my only wedding no getting rid of me after tomorrow"

"deal I will to J.T's tonight after dinner but the first sign of trouble you call me"

"well"

"well what"

"Tess is going to spend the night we are going to practice doing the make and my hair style for tomorrow seens she is doing my makeup and her she really is not the best but my mom is not hear and Heather is against you because they though you were a killer"

"she isn't coming"

"no she left town this morning she is not coming she give my dad and Brooke the R.S.V.P card with the no checked and she said she was leaving town until the wedding was over"

"Catherine I am so sorry"

"Tess has been more like a sister to me"

"least you have her"

"Heather will come around she is family after all she does"

Catherine and Vincent then kiss. They finally sit down for lunch and Catherine has to get back up because J.T was there looking for Vincent.

"Vincent can I talk to you for a minute"

"yes of coarse Catherine you sit down and eat I will be right back"

J.T Catherine over heard from the other was saying that his tux had been ship to another town and would not be hear until next week. Catherine then when she started to get upset she grabbed her keys and coat and headed out the door before Vincent and J.T could get stop her.

My wedding will not happen tomorrow and I can not handle that. Maybe just maybe me and Vincent are just not suppose to be married. Maybe I am suppose to marry someone else. I was pulling up to Tess's apartment building when a black suv pulled up behind me. I phoned Tess and told her I was outside but did not dare get out of my car and why. She came out and made sure I made it in to the building okay.

"Catherine why are you here I was about to come over for the night"

"the wedding is off"

"what you are fighting"

"no"

"what then"

"his tux was shipped to the next town and will not be hear until eight o clock tomorrow night"

"wait I have a tux that was Joe's that he left what size is Vincent"

"let me see it first"

Tess then pulls it out of the hall closet and takes it out of the plastic bag that it is in. Catherine then pulled out her phone and sent a picture to Vincent's phone. Witch he loved it but it did not matter to him at all. As long Catherine was standing beside him at the end of the alter thats all that mattered to him. But when the next day came Catherine was up by eight the next morning. She started doing her makeup and Tess did her hair for her because she has a habit of burning her self with the curling iron. Catherine was ready an hour before the cermony was to take place.

When that passed I was a nervous wreck. One my sister was not there to support me in this and I had never been married before. The music started playing and the church doors opened and Tess went in front me and they closed again before Vincent could see me. When she made it to her spot they opened again and my dad wrapped his arm into mine and walked me down the aisle. My did not know Vincent's secret but that was for the best I guess that he did not know that part of Vincent. I made it to the end of the aisle and my kissed me on the cheek and whispered I love you in to my ear. He placed my hand into Vincent's and took a seat by Brooke.

"ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here to today to witness the marriage of Catherine Chandler and Vincent Keller if anyone can show just cause to why this two should not be married please speak now or forever hold or piece okay who gives the woman to be married to this man"

"her step mother and I"

"take right hands please Vincent and Catherine have written there own vows that they would like to use Vincent you may say yours"

"Catherine every seens I layed eyes on you I knew some how you were the one I knew we would be standing here today I promise to love and protect you threw sickness and in health as long as you both shall live"

"Catherine you now may say yours"

"Vincent I to say I love and thank you for being here for thank you for this incrediable wedding that I thought we may never have together I promise to stand by your side threw sickness and in health threw good times and in bad as long as we both shall live I love you Vincent and always will"

"do you Catherine take Vincent to be your husband"

"i do"

"do you Vincent take Catherine to be your wife"

"I do"

"you may kiss the bride"

Catherine and Vincent then forget there where other people in the room. They finally zoomed back into where they knew people where in the room with them. Catherine took Vincent's hand and they walked out of the church witch followed by all of the people. They quickly got into the party and Catherine's friend had a little to much to drink or something. So they called the party off the party and went home early.

When we got to the front door of the apartment Vincent picked me up and carried me into the apartment. We then had a romantic evening that night it was the happiest day of are lives. We will always be together now.


End file.
